


Mrs. Wilde's Diary

by AngryCapper



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryCapper/pseuds/AngryCapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has finally reconnected with his mother, who is not the normal, average housewife people think she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A series of short diary entries.  
> Writing practice for me, mostly.

>October 24th - 10/24 - Entry 1  
Dear Diary,  
A momentous occasion, my son called. After how many years? Nick invited me to a small corner cafe for brunch, sounding nervous, maybe fearing that I would reject his offer. I took it. When I arrived, he was already sitting. Much to my surprise, wearing a police uniform. The last I had heard of him, he was working as a con artist, a profession I did not approve of. Naturally, the both of us had questions for each other, he went first. Going over the boring set of questions everyone asks when seeing their mother for the first time after years. How I was, how I was doing, if everything was okay. I ordered a tea I had never tried before in an attempt to stave off my boredom of those questions.  
Then it was my turn to ask. I first asked how he decided to become a police officer. He told me about the Nighthowler Case, about how a rabbit officer had ‘hustled’ him into her service. As he told the story, his eyes lit up and he became more relaxed, more animated. I must admit I smiled.  
He spoke to great length and detail about this rabbit, commenting on her quick thinking, impressive agility, courage and determination. As he got carried away in several parts of the story, I learned that he had a nickname for her. ‘Carrots’. I also learned of her carrot pen which had a recorder built in. Sneaky. I’ll have to remember that one.  
I then asked more about this, ‘Carrots’. He admitted that is because of her that he joined the ZPD, and because of her encouragement that he invited me to brunch in the first place. He called her one of his best friends, after the whole ordeal.  
A friend? Interesting. I told him that I would like to meet this rabbit sometime, he muttered an agreement and quickly said that he had to go, perhaps he was embarrassed? He paid for my drink and was picked up by a police cruiser. I could make out rabbit ears behind the windows of the car.  
Very interesting indeed. I’ll call in a favor or two to see what I can dig up about this bunny of his.


	2. Chapter 2

>October 27th - 10/27 - Entry 2  
Dear Diary,  
Last night I called Seeker 5, he was surprised to hear from me. Laughing after hearing my request, commenting that he never would have thought to hear a request like that from me. After a few seconds he only laughed harder. I gave him a few minutes.  
As soon as his laughter had died down, he said it would only take the night. Usually his service took a few days, but seeing as ‘Carrots’ was only a police officer, he would be able to work much quicker.  
As he said. The next morning, there was a folder on the floor of my front door. Slid through the mail slot. I took it into my office and read the initials on the cover. ‘J.L.H.’, written in pen.  
The first page had her photo and full name. Judith Laverne Hopps. The first rabbit officer in the ZPD. I skipped the rest, which noted the rabbits nationality, marital state, education, service record, the usual. I went to what I wanted to read first.  
The dossier said that even as a child she was an odd one out, wanting to become a police officer despite being a rabbit. I scanned over her birthplace, Bunnyburrow, from the Hopps Farm. 275 siblings. Skipping a few pages I looked over the comments on her police training. She did poorly in the first few weeks, but she improved dramatically after she became acclimated to the environment and the rigors of the academy.   
This rabbit just becomes more interesting by the day.


	3. Chapter 3

>November 1st - 11/1 - Entry 3  
Dear Diary,  
I was in the shop today when Nick called again, he told his partner that I wanted to meet her, and she graciously agreed. They stopped by the shop later that day, apparently the rabbit insisted that we meet right after their day. She must have taken a few days to think over it.  
When they entered the shop, I realized that I had actually seen her before. I don’t know why I didn’t realize it when I saw her dossier, but she was the rabbit who threw the city into a panic with her interview. Quite the screw up. If I remember correctly, the panic hindered several operations.   
This little bunny had caused a lot of trouble, even if she didn’t know the full extent of it. The meeting went as meetings go, we introduced ourselves, we talked about our professions. She asked me if I ran the family tailoring shop all by myself. Nick glanced away from the conversation, all he knew was that John left. And I still can’t tell him why. Not yet. I stayed silent for a second, and Judy got the hint about Nick’s missing father.  
But I did say I was the tailor of the shop. She deftly changed the atmosphere of the conversation, commenting that while she was never one for dresses, she may want to purchase one soon. This changed Nicks mood rather quickly. She was thinking about a sundress, for the hot summer months. I had made dresses before… Stab resistant ones. But never a normal sundress. Nevertheless I said if she wanted one, I would make her one free of charge.  
We continued our conversation about different kinds of dresses, then moving to summer, soon they had to leave. I closed up the shop and sat for a minute in contemplation.  
I should figure out what she thinks of my son before I proceed.


	4. Chapter 4

>November 23rd - 11/23 - Entry 4  
Dear Diary,   
It has been a busy month, preparing for Thanksgiving. Mostly the decor, thankfully most of the food is brought by my guests. The turkey is always brought by Jack, hunting one himself. I usually make soups and pies. Nick called about Thanksgiving about a week ago, wondering if I was going to have a dinner. He was worried that I would have nobody to have Thanksgiving with, such a sweet boy. He admitted that this year he was going to the Hopps family farm to have dinner with them. I told him not to worry about me, to enjoy his time with the Hopps family. To be honest I am rather relieved of that, it would have been quite a shock for him to have dinner here.   
Before hanging up, he said Judy was interested in helping whatever dinner preparations I had planned. At the time I wondered why, was she interested in learning more about me? In an effort to learn more about how Nick was raised as a child? It wasn’t until an hour after she arrived that I realized why she wanted to help.  
When she first arrived, I gave her the task of making the pies, starting with an apple pie. I left her to her business and started on the soups. She was so quiet, that I forgot she was there. An embarrassing moment. Moments after I diced the potatoes and put them in the soup, I started to spin the kitchen knife in my hand, something Jack taught me to keep my hands busy. I turned around to see a wide eyed rabbit, and a half peeled apple. It occurred to me that Judy was a complete novice in the kitchen. Thankfully I was able to avoid discussion of what she just saw by instructing her on the proper methods of how to peel and slice an apple.  
The day soon ended. I taught her a little about cooking, and she didn’t ask any questions. Unfortunately I was so caught up with the food and teaching that I wasn’t able to ask her any questions of my own… Only more questions, why did she come to help if she had no experience in the kitchen? Was it to become more familiar in the culinary arts? Why the interest?  
I can only suspect that she wants to cook something, for someone, and I have an idea of who it is.


End file.
